Touhou: Attack of Scarlet Devil
by flashn00b
Summary: What if Squirrelking wrote about Touhou? Find out in the worst crossover nobody asked for!
1. Chapter 1

Josh Hakurei Freeman who was son of Reimu Hakurei and Henry Freeman was one day in Japan, helping his mother Reimu Hakurei when he got email from his dad, Henry Freeman, that says demons, monsters, aliens, and evil combines are attacking Reimu Hakurei's village!

"Mom, Dad needs our help!" Josh Hakurei Freeman yelled!

And so, they went out to village to see that the sky was red like apples. "Son, help these people out of the village!" Reimu Hakurei says to Josh Hakurei Freeman.

"YOU WILL BE STOPED!" says dark girl flying as she fires her wepon at Josh Hakurei Freeman! Juts then, a laser cannon was shot at her by Elisa Kirisame who was the sister of Marisa Kirisame! And so, they return to Ravenholdm, wit some ons righting U stil sudnnt cum here.

They almost turn back to village but herd screaming like Henry Freeman and Marisa Kirisame, and so they go to ravenholdm where there was no singing and the pants were still dead. Moar zombie goasts appear! "Josh Hakurei Freeman get out before we kill you!"

"NO! I MUST HELP HENRY FREEMAN!" Josh Hakurei Freeman yells as he does a backflip and shot heads below! And so Elisa lasers Ravenholdm so they were at peace.

And so they meet up with Henry Freeman and Marisa Kirisame. "Wife! Your okay! Get out of here as soon as you can!" Henry freeman says out loud.

"No!" Says everyone. "We say and help you fight bad guys."

And so Josh Hakurei Freeman and Reimu Hakurei and Henry Freeman and Elisa and Marisa Kirisame run towards evil mansion where scarlet devil hides. Just then, they were stoped by evil man!

"Henry freeman you let evil combines explod me at the cities and now scarlet devil use science on me and made me live and strong and I will turn you and josh hakurei freeman to headcrab zombies!" John freeman yelled!

"Dad, combines and scarlet devil has made you tricked! Stop this evil noncesense!" Henry Freeman yelled!

But Josh Hakurei Freeman throws grenaid at John Freeman and Marisa Kirisame fires laser.

John Freeman angered back and hit Henry Freeman with bro's crowbar, but Reimu Hakurei throws giant spinny things of stuff into John Freeman's science.

"NOOOOO!!!" John freeman yelled as Reimu Hakurei punches him in the science.

"Dad, you loved mom like sun raise and evil combines made her dead!" Henry freeman says to John Freeman.

A tear droped from John Freeman's eyes.

"COMBINES YOU WILL SUFFAR! AGEN!" John freeman yelled at the hop of lung.

"Not so fast freemans!" the dark man says and shot Reimu Hakurei, but did nothing because of Reimu Hakurei's shrine maiden magics.

"Gordon freeman! We are John Freeman's family and you are his bro!" Reimu Hakurei says out oud!

John Freeman uses science put inside him to untrick his brother Gordon Freeman.

"HA HA HA HA!" scarlet devil laughs out loud and fires explodding lasers at Gordon Freeman!

"Scarlet devil, you will pay!" John freeman yelled as Scarlet devil scrumbled to the combines!

"I need to kill combines fast and bullets still too slow!" John Freeman yelled!

Marisa Kirisame and Elisa Kirisame both fired their laser guns at the combine while John Freeman punched them with bear hands and barked necks!

"Reimu Hakurei! Take Henry Freeman and Josh Hakurei Freeman to extra boss to end the evil combines' wars!" Marisa Kirisame yelled!

"Where do you think your going?" a girl with books asked with a huge army of combines and striders asked.

"To stop scarlet devil and bring combines back to outter space!" Henry freeman yelled and threw girl with books using the gravity gun up into striders and combines.

Henry Freeman and Reimu Hakurei and Josh Hakurei Freeman got on the motorcycle and drove fast like speed of sound. He saw Cirno fightin scarlet devil! Reimu Hakurei grabed wepon and fired it at her eyes. The scarlet devil fell and Cirno froze her legs.

"Combines will make humens slaves and take there hop!" The scarlet devil yelled.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Wars

Josh Hakurei Freeman and Reimu Hakurei and Henry Freeman and John Freeman and Marisa Kirisame run out of evil mansion to find that combines made the world frozen solid! humenkind was scarred because they were cold and combines shot at frozen humens!

"oh no!" Josh Hakurei Freeman yelled. "Humens arr cold and need are help!"

"Prepare to die josh hakurei freeman." The spines alien said and shot needles.

"No way!" John freeman yelled. "Joe Chief made you killed!" John Freeman shot his wepon at the spines alien and Josh Hakurei Freeman and Marisa Kirisame got on war thog and made spines alien squished but the war thog broke because of his spines. "ALIENS AND COMBINES WILL GET YOU HUMENS!" Spines alien yelled.

And so, Josh Hakurei Freeman and everyone got on John Freeman's motorcycle and drove like speed of sound to explodded cities. Three girls with music attacks the motorcycle and caused the motorcycle to flip over. "We will kill you humens and combines and aliens will make humens slaves." Music girls yell and shot musics at them.

Henry Freeman tosed grenaid at music girls and Josh Hakurei Freeman and Reimu Hakurei used magics to attack music girls.

"My magics arent killing fast enuff!" Josh Hakurei Freeman yelled and borrowed Elisa Kirisame's laser gun and shot music girls. John Freeman sends an email to Joe Chief saying that combines freezed earth and aliens are attacking. Music girls grabed needle guns like spines alien and shot the humens who were shotting at combines.

Juts then, a girl with magic swords came and cut Josh Hakurei Freeman's wepon! "Combines and aliens are everywhere" A humen guy said.

"Kill them all!" Yuyuko yelled to swords girl.

A girl with portals came and combines flew out of portals. Marisa and Elisa Kirisame fired their laser guns at the combines but had no ammo left and Elisa Kirisame got needled by music girls.

"They are all everywhere and it is too cold! Were gonna die!" Marisa Kirisame yelled.

A bright portal like portal girl's portals appeared and a man came out!

"Prepair to die aliens!" Joe Chief and Cirno yelled.

To be continued?


End file.
